


I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

by The_Bentley



Series: Angst Bingo Fics [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Drinking, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Innuendo, Light Angst, M/M, Wine, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: “We’re dating now,” replied Crowley stubbornly.  “I don’t understand why I can’t see it.  I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”“I am not showing you mine, nor do I need to see yours.”“You know, it makes it hard to . . .”“Our relationship is going along just swimmingly.  Why would we need to do something like that?”The boys are hiding some embarrassing secrets . . .(Rated M for innuendo.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Angst Bingo Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907074
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93
Collections: GO Angst Bingo 2020





	I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Bingo Prompt: Fear of true form

“I want to see,” said Crowley suddenly one day while they were people watching at St James’ Park. 

“What?” Aziraphale was jostled out of his reverie and turned from the duck pond where he was watching secret agents feed the waterfowl towards Crowley. “No. And you know why.”

“We’re dating now,” replied Crowley stubbornly. “I don’t understand why I can’t see it. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“I am not showing you mine, nor do I need to see yours.”

“You know, it makes it hard to . . .”

“Our relationship is going along just swimmingly. Why would we need to do something like that?”

“Right,” muttered Crowley, who briefly sank a duck, just like in the old days, before allowing it to return to the surface. It glared at him angrily then paddled off.

“Right!” snapped Aziraphale.

Later that evening when the date was over and Crowley had returned him to the bookshop, Aziraphale fretted. Pacing back and forth while drinking a glass of expensive red wine, Aziraphale argued with himself over the merits of actually showing Crowley. On one hand, it was embarrassing — all the other angels had way more impressive ones. But on the other, this was Crowley and despite everything, he had never judged him, even if he had done some incredibly stupid things, like get imprisoned in the Bastille or almost get himself shot in a church during the Blitz. 

No. This was different. It wasn’t at all like those. Those were stupid moments in his extremely long life. What Crowley was asking to see what something physical. Something he came with, and he couldn’t ever change. What if it was just as embarrassing to Crowley as it was to him? What if Crowley found it amusing? Aziraphale decided he couldn’t handle the demon laughing it at him. Such an action would have soul-crushing results, making it unlikely they’d be able to continue their relationship. 

Aziraphale downed what was left in his glass as he stared out the window behind his desk. It was dark, but stragglers still passed by on the pavement outside searching for the more lively portions of Soho where the nightlife lasted a lot longer than on this quiet street. 

Would Crowley laugh? Or was he not giving the demon enough credit?

Aziraphale refilled his glass several times as he debated with himself.

Finally, as the sun rose, he picked up the telephone and dialled it. It rang several times before it was picked up.

“What the heaven is wrong with you? It’s six in the morning,” grumbled the tired voice on the other end.

“Crowley, it’s me. I’ve decided. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

There was a long pause. “Like, right now?”

“Yes, before I lose my courage.”

“Umm, yeah. I’ll be over. Gimme a few, okay?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

It was forty-five minutes before Crowley showed up, to Aziraphale’s irritation. What did that demon do? Take a shower? Stop for breakfast? This was important! He turned hid head irritably towards the door as the bell jingled upon Crowley’s entrance, the demon bouncing lively into the office where Aziraphale sat as his desk worrying.

“It’s about time,” the angel said rather coldly.

“I stopped to get you some of your favourite pastries.” Crowley irritably jiggled the bag in front of him before setting it on the till.

Aziraphale licked his lips, forgiving Crowley in an instant. He stood up with a sigh, taking off the cardigan he wore and reaching up for his bowtie which he straightened. “Let’s get this over with, then. I’ll go first before I change my mind. Are you ready?”

Crowley nodded as he perched himself on the arm of the couch. “Yes. Go on.”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Aziraphale _changed_ , feeling his wings sprout and a heaviness set itself on top of his head. He grasped the object that suddenly appeared in his left hand before it fell clattering to the floor and allowed feathers to grow to lengths that filled the room to the point of impossible. His entire form glowed with heavenly light, something that did not bother Crowley thanks to his sunglasses. Looking at the demon with inhumanly blue eyes, Aziraphale shrugged.

Crowley’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “That’s it? That’s your true form?”

Before him stood a simple enhanced Aziraphale. He not only was glowing and winged but carried a sceptre and wore a crown. His robes were white embroidered with elaborate gold trim around sleeves, neck and hem, and more expertly tailored than what he had worn in Eden. Around his shoulders was a cloak of celestial blue, pushed off to one side by his large pair of gold-tinged wings. He looked embarrassed by it all. 

“This is what you didn’t want to show me?”

“All the other angels have such awe-inspiring true forms. Four heads. Six wings that cover their bodies. Wheels covered in eyes. We Principalities . . . we’re just . . . well . . . I look like I should be in a Renaissance painting, not telling a human to be not afraid!”

“Oh, angel. You have nothing to be upset about.”

“I don’t? Let’s see yours now. I bet it’s ghastly. So frightening it would make the most stoic human beg not to be dragged into the deepest pit of Hell.”

Crowley changed with a puff of black smoke that cleared to reveal a large black serpent with a red belly. Aziraphale about snorted with derision at such an ordinary and totally-not-embarrassing form until the smoke dispersed enough for him to catch the details. The demon sported the smallest, stubbiest pair of wings that perched on his scaled back, beating in an awkward manner to keep him on the couch arm whence he perched. But that wasn’t the most ridiculous part of his form. He still had legs, but only two of them. Thin as toothpicks and covered in black scales, they ended in large clawed feet that gave him a comical appearance. He looked like the love child of a snake and a chicken. Aziraphale gaped at the sight before him. Crowley added to his own humiliation by getting up to walk around, which resulted in much tripping and flapping of his stubby wings to keep his balance.

“Well?” demanded Crowley as the snake dissolved to once again reveal his favourite form.

“Yes,” Aziraphale replied as he tried his blessed best to keep from breaking out in a serious case of the giggles. “I do believe you win this round.”


End file.
